Nacim Bismilla
Nacim Bismilla is a fictional character on the HBO drama Oz, played by Ra Hanna Character Overview Bismilla is a prominent member of the titular prison's Muslim gang. He is one of the more muscular and imposing members of the group, and throughout the series he often appears with Sanjay Afsana acting as the head bodyguard to Muslim leader Kareem Saïd He is a quiet man who only voices his opinion or thoughts on a very few number of occasions throughout the series. He is often dealt with carefully or avoided respectfully by several inmates who interact with Said, such as Ryan O'Reily Throughout the series, he does not seem to like or get along with fellow Muslim Zahir Arif , whom he fiercely beats in the series finale. Plot summary Season 1 Bismilla has a limited role in this season, being mostly a background presence due to his quiet nature. He is seen frequently praying with the Muslims and protecting Kareem Said with Zahir Arif. During the riot, he is the primary enforcer by Said's side. When the S.O.R.T. team takes over "Emerald City," Bismilla and the rest of the prisoners are sent to General Population. Season 2 Bismilla, Said, Arif, and Afsana are the four Muslims allowed into Emerald City under the new deal in the aftermath of the riot. Later, during Ramadan, the Muslims are called into Warden Leo Glynn's office to determine which one of them should be pardoned by Governor James Devlin, and Bismilla seems discontent when Said is chosen. Said, however, sees this pardon as a slick move on Devlin's part to gain popularity among African-American and Islamic communities alike and refuses at the press conference, publicly humiliating Devlin. As he returns to Em City, Arif and Bismilla lead the prisoners in chanting for Said. Season 3 Bismilla and the rest of the Muslims participate in a hunger-strike in an attempt for the prison system to recognize the importance of Ramadan. He remains loyal to Said during the latter's internal struggle to understand his attraction to the Caucasian-American sister of Scott Ross , Tricia Ross, as well as Said's embracing of Tobias Beecher , a white bisexual man, in their religious ceremonies and meetings. However, like Hamid Khan and Arif, he silently displays some confusion and discontent with his leader's actions. He still loyally remains as Said's bodyguard until Kahn publicly reveals Said's transgressions (his sexual thoughts of Tricia Ross the main one) to the rest of the Muslims. Kahn eventually assumes leadership of the Muslims. Bismilla is notably the last member of the Muslims to leave Said's side, and does so reluctantly. When Vernon Schillinger and the rest of the the Aryan Brotherhood later attempt to kill Beecher in the gym, and also try to kill his ally Said (due to them noticing he no longer has the protection of Muslims), Bismilla, Arif and Kahn, who are present along with Chris Keller, save the two and knock out several Aryan inmates. When racial tension reaches an all-time high at Oz after Kahn is put into a coma, Bismilla is seen with Arif and the other black inmates rallying their racial cause. Season 4 Part I Bismilla expresses discontent along with Arif when Said attempts to help Gay inmate Jason Cramer in his search for a new fair trial, as his homosexuality goes against the Muslim's values. When Supreme Allah arrives in Oz, Bismilla is shown as one of the Muslims who waver under Arif's leadership, and is seen conversing with Supreme Allah, even removing his kufi when Allah talks to him about his Five percenter beliefs. Season 4 Part II Bismilla is seen accepting Leroy Tidd and his seemingly genuine conversion to the Muslim faith as Salah Udeen. Bismilla is later seen protecting Said when Aryan inmate Carl Jenkins attempts to kill him in the cafeteria, only for Udeen to sacrifice himself. He is later involved in a violent brawl with the Aryan Brotherhood instigated by James Robson and Schillinger, who cruelly insult Said about Udeen's death. He and Arif help subdue Schillinger while Said viciously and uncharacteristically beats Robson, to which Bismilla watches in shock, held back by Arif. Season 5 Bismilla is shown as doubtful of Said's attempts to rehabilitate Omar White under his guidance. When White forces Said to anger by beating him viciously and subsequently being sent to the hole, Bismilla and the other Muslims ignore him completely. Season 6 Bismilla is devastated when news of Said's death reaches the rest of the Muslims, and he comforts Arif. When a new leader is to be decided, Bismilla is the first to voice his support of Arif, despite his previous lack of loyalty and faith in his leadership abilities. He along with Afsana are the two primary bodyguards of Arif, and Bismilla is shown helping around the print business. In the series finale he viciously beats Arif when the latter reveals to the Muslims his deception in the destruction of their business by the Homeboys; Arif kept the Homeboy's sabotage hidden because he at first believed receiving the insurance a necessary evil. Bismilla is not seen in the evacuation of Oswald but is assumed to have been evacuated as with the rest of the prison population. He is notably one of a very few number of inmates who had survived the entire series run. Category:The Muslims Category:Characters Category:Emerald City Category:Characters with no Crime Flashback Category:Living Characters Category:Prison gang leaders